


New Year's Eve

by cloexbrosluvr



Series: New Year's [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Holidays, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 18:09:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1559402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloexbrosluvr/pseuds/cloexbrosluvr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the first one out of three related New Year's drabbles.</p>
    </blockquote>





	New Year's Eve

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first one out of three related New Year's drabbles.

This was his first new year without his mommy and now his daddy left him and Sammy at Uncle Bobby’s for awhile. Before he leaves, his Daddy says that if he can manage to stay up, Dean can watch the Times Square ball drop with Bobby. Bobby always watches the New Year’s Eve party on tv saying something about ‘traditions’ and ‘wife’.

Sammy begins to cry, while laying on the floor next to Dean, so he hushes him by whispering, “next year will be so much better, you‘ll see”. 

They both fall fast asleep, way before the countdown even starts.


End file.
